Historia de tres perros
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. De cómo un solemne viaje de visita al cementerio se convirtió en un día de campo para Riza y Roy, y por qué Black hayate no necesita otro perro cerca.


**Disclaimer**: Los nombres, personajes y demás son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

*****Historia de tres perros*****

Black hayate despierta muy temprano todos los días. Pasea un poco por el pequeño departamento donde habita como si quisiera asegurarse que todo está en orden, aunque jamás ha encontrado lo que pueda llamarse un intruso, será su naturaleza pero él no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Su dueña no ha dormido en la cama, recuerda haberla oído llegar muy tarde y todavía quedarse trabajando un poco en la mesa de la sala-comedor, es justo ahí donde yace recargando la cabeza sobre los brazos y la espalda encorvada. Él puede darse cuenta de la incómoda posición y se acerca a ella lamiéndole la pantorrilla en espera de que reaccione y vaya a recostarse en la cama.

Riza sonríe un poco mientras tuerce la cabeza reaccionando ante el contacto con la lengua húmeda, cuando reconoce en donde está y se acuerda del trabajo realizado entrada la madrugada de ese mismo día, estira los brazos bostezando profundamente y baja una mano a la cabeza de Black hayate como agradeciéndole.

-Buenos días, —dice en voz baja después de haber bostezado otra vez, realiza una serie de ejercicios aeróbicos para quitarse tanta pereza como le sea posible.

Black hayate tuerce la cabeza, desalentado ante el hecho que ella no irá a la cama y él no podrá unírsele para dormir otro rato; pero no le decepciona, ya está acostumbrado a cosas así, sólo que no puede evitar tratar de buscar situaciones cómodas.

La teniente Hawkeye ha ido a su cuarto a alistar su ropa del día pues hay muchas cosas por hacer, su superior le marcó la hora para su encuentro y ella tiene ciertos pendientes antes de verse con él.

Black hayate la sigue y se sienta cerca de la pared para no estorbarle, la ve preparar cada una de las prendas metódicamente, no demora en la elección ni en su alistamiento. Cuando ha dejado el atuendo completo en la silla del escritorio, va a la cocina con pasos apresurados, prepara el alimento del animal y lo coloca en su plato en un rincón definido del departamento.

-Hora de comer, —ella lo llama una vez que lo ha dejado listo, —saldremos lejos, come bien. —Dice antes de tomar un juego de toallas y entrar al baño.

Él come mientras ella se baña, él acaba primero y espera por ella, aunque no entendió ni lo mínimo de las palabras que ella le dio, sabe bien que hay una salida en puerta, y él va con ella.

Son apenas las siete de la mañana con veinte minutos cuando Riza ya está lista y Black hayate sostiene su correa cerca de la puerta esperando por ella. La teniente no puede evitar sonreír al verlo, los dos saben que la correa es innecesaria realmente pero es parte del reglamento civil del paseo con mascotas, y ambos saben respetar las reglas.

…

Roy espera adormilado debajo del reloj en la plaza donde ha citado a su teniente, se pasa la mano constantemente sobre el cabello para acomodarlo tanto como es posible. La noche estuvo por demás agitada, primero los detalles finales del trabajo con Riza y después esa cita apresurada con la chica del café que de pronto empezó a frecuentar; apenas y tuvo el tiempo para regresar a casa, darse un baño fugaz y cambiarse de ropa.

Ya que no ha podido pegar los ojos en más de treinta y dos horas, su estado es razonable aunque no muy comprensible. Le da otro sorbo a su café con la esperanza de alejar tanto como es posible las señales que delatan su estado. Sabe de antemano que sería tonto intentarlo ante Hawkeye, pero hay que darle cierto crédito por tratar.

La cita está dada a las ocho con quince minutos. Son siete cuarenta y cinco, y los dos ya están fuera de casa; ella porque tiene dos tareas aún por realizar y él… básicamente porque sabe que si esperaba en casa hasta la hora indicada, trataría de descansar y se dormiría profundamente. Aunque sea extraño viniendo de un militar de tan alto rango, el coronel no está en misión oficial y eso le quita mucho de la disciplina con la que se rige.

El reloj de la plaza anuncia las ocho de la mañana, Roy levanta la mirada bostezando otra vez, preguntándose por qué el tiempo tiene que pasar tan lento. La misma señal se deja escuchar en el reloj de pulsera de Riza, ella presiona el acelerador molesta por haber perdido tanto tiempo en su primera tarea.

Los quince minutos restantes son agonizantes para Mustang por su espera y de adrenalina para Hawkeye que recorre como bólido la ciudad. A pesar de todo, ambos se encuentran a la hora exacta. Riza no menciona nada del estado del coronel, le reprocha brevemente y le saluda con el respeto de siempre.

Todo sólo con los ojos.

…

Llevan casi cuarenta minutos de camino, Roy ha dormido un rato y despierta cuando se da cuenta que ella ha detenido el auto.

-No tenemos ninguna escala programada teniente.

-Me disculpo coronel, Black hayate la necesitaba. Ya estamos en camino.

Roy ve al cachorro subir al auto delante de Riza, ella se acomoda el cinturón e inicia el motor regresando a la carretera. Dejan su zona de cuarteles atrás, va pasando lo mismo con la zona habitada hasta que lo único que tienen alrededor es campo desierto bañado por el sol de la mañana.

Tras casi una hora veinte de haber iniciado el trayecto, Mustang se gira al asiento trasero buscando a Black hayate, pero al ver un ramo de flores descoloridas que está al lado del animal regresa a su posición original y mira de reojo a Riza, ella no hace ningún gesto pero el coronel distingue que ella fuerza su mirada en el camino como queriendo ignorar los ojos de Roy. Él asiente brevemente y se gira de nuevo tomando entre sus brazos a Black hayate.

Hawkeye sí lo ve esta vez, —No debería permitirle viajar en sus piernas. —Dice desaprobando el acto.

Mustang le rasca detrás de las orejas y el pecho al can, —No le hará daño un poco de cariño.

-Le tengo afecto.

-Claro, sé que debe ser muy amorosa con él, —le dice sarcásticamente, —…sé que lo es. —Afirma finalmente sin una sola señal de sarcasmo.

El resto del camino es en silencio, Black hayate se ha dormido en el regazo de Roy y éste también ha sucumbido también ante el sueño, Riza voltea de vez en cuando a ver el extraño cuadro y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Llegamos coronel. —Ella levanta la voz para despertarlo justo cuando van acercándose a su destino.

Roy vuelve a bostezar, estira los brazos y abre un ojo perezosamente; al reconocer los alrededores toma al cachorro y lo coloca de regreso al asiento trasero. —Ha cambiado.

-Cada año parece cambiar más. —Ella confirma la sentencia del otro.

El pueblo que les da la bienvenida se ha ido mostrando más y más derruido con cada año que ellos regresan, el polvoriento aspecto le hace ver aún más deprimente que el recuerdo que ambos tienen. Riza no detiene el auto sólo baja la velocidad permitiéndoles percatarse del abandono total del lugar sin dejar de avanzar hasta su destino final.

Al lado de una hondonada cercada por unos pocos árboles moribundos, detiene al fin el automóvil. Los dos descienden al mismo tiempo, Roy vuelve a estirar los brazos y Riza abre la puerta trasera para permitirle bajar a Black hayate y tomar el sendo ramo de flores que Roy había visto junto al perro.

Caminan en silencio bajo el sol del medio día, ella con las flores en los brazos, Black hayate a un lado y Roy del otro. Van pasando tumbas a su alrededor, todas se ven idénticamente abandonadas, los nombres de las pocas que identificaban uno u otro muerto han desaparecido ya bajo la acción del sol, la lluvia y el viento. Sólo una tumba se diferencia de las demás por las pocas flores marchitas que tiene; las pocas que pudieron llegar a tener el resto, se han desquebrajado tiempo atrás.

Hawkeye retira los restos resecos y coloca las flores medio descoloridas que lleva en su lugar, se inclina tomando una vara y quitando las piedras de mayor tamaño después sólo se queda ahí… en silencio.

El coronel hace una especie de guardia marcial ante la tumba de su maestro, sabe que el hombre odiaría ver lo que ha hecho con su legado pero Mustang ya se ha convencido que la meta fijada con Hughes vale el camino.

Black hayate no tiene la mesura del respeto ante la muerte como uno de sus instintos, pero sabe que debe estar quieto, las acciones de su dueña son la señal más clara.

Se quedan ahí menos de diez minutos, el sol cae a plomo y la polvareda se levanta de vez en vez, y no es por eso que su estancia es breve. A Riza no le gusta estar ahí, Roy cree que hasta que no pueda clamar su meta cumplida, no podrá pararse ante esa tumba sin sentir algo de vergüenza; y a Black hayate no le llega ni la más mínima señal de la situación, a él no le interesa estar o no estar.

Vuelven a abordar el auto, hasta una orilla del pueblo abandonado donde una casa de aspecto deprimente se levanta. Los tres pasajeros entran de no muy buena gana; al pasar el pasillo que da a la puerta de entrada Black hayate se detiene, negándose a avanzar más; cuando llegan a la sala Roy se sienta en una silla de madera podrida, así que sólo la teniente llega al piso superior donde la habitación de su padre se localiza.

Los únicos sonidos en la casa son aquellos de la fauna que ahora la habita y la de los metales bajo la acción del calor.

Roy no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa cuando al fin escucha a Riza descender, la ve bajar por las escaleras y clava sus ojos en los de ella. Nota de inmediato la incomodidad y ese anormal sentimiento de rechazo; su teniente mira aprisa su reloj para no seguir sosteniéndole la mirada y se dirige a la salida, Roy se levanta y ella se gira hacia él no esperando ese movimiento.

Se miran brevemente a los ojos otra vez, ella los dirige a la puerta señalándole que irá por el almuerzo que compró en el camino, pero Roy sigue viendo más que la sola intención que Riza expresa.

-Este lugar no es muy seguro, no deberíamos comer aquí. Puede haber un desastre en cualquier momento.

Hawkeye se muestra confundida, cierra los ojos y asiente, —Como usted ordene coronel. —Ella sale seguida de Black hayate, mientras agradece mentalmente el comentario.

Los tres están en el vehículo que empieza a alejarse, cuando llevan ya cierta distancia lejos de la casa un chasquido de los dedos de Roy coincide con una leve explosión y llamas que consumen las ruinas de las que salieron.

-Se lo dije teniente, podía pasar en cualquier momento.

Riza no se molesta en ver por el retrovisor, asiente y se concentra en el camino, —Muy buena observación, Coronel. —Ella sonríe contenta por el hecho de no tener que entrar de nuevo a ese deprimente lugar.

La teniente aparca el auto en las orillas del pueblo, de lejos se ve la columna de humo de la casa consumida. Ambos voltean para contemplar el escenario, saben que regresarán al siguiente año para dejar flores que no están frescas, una breve estancia frente a la tumba y ya, ya no tendrán que detenerse en la casa a tener un solemne almuerzo.

-¿Qué te parece ese campo, hayate? Apuesto que te gustaría correr ahí. —Roy dice de la nada cuando ya llevan casi una hora de camino de regreso.

Como es usual cuando Roy le dirige la palabra, el animal no hace ninguna clase de reacción pero es obvio que Riza ha captado la idea y se estaciona un par de kilómetros adelante.

El calor ya no es tan abrasador, el viento sopla y en general, todo el lugar invita a una comida tranquila, de ser posible una siesta o contemplar las nubes. Los tres pasajeros buscan un buen sitio bajo los árboles. La teniente lleva al cachorro en brazos, el coronel el simple paquete que contiene la comida.

Si alguien pasara por ahí pensaría que es un día de campo de una pareja de enamorados o recién casados que han llevado a pasear a la mascota, podrán imaginar muchas cosas.

Aunque ninguno tendrá ni una idea acercada a la realidad.

Los tres comen sin prisa, Black hayate es el primero en acabar se sienta obedientemente al lado de su plato cuando Riza se da cuenta le permite alejarse a jugar diciendo simplemente 've'.

Mustang y Hawkeye se quedan en silencio terminando lo último de sus respectivos platos, no tienen nada que decirse, nada es necesario. Han aprendido a leerse las intenciones, las acciones, los gestos y los ojos. El infierno compartido de Ishval fue el primer paso de un camino lleno de altibajos que han recorrido juntos.

'Perro de los militares', la denominación escuchada de un alquimista nacional, bastante sonada en los oídos de Roy.

La 'perra de Mustang' otro derogativo que ella ha escuchado despreciando la lealtad que ella le tiene.

'Perros del gobierno', un calificativo que ambos comparten

Y así… entre Riza, Roy y Black hayate, tres perros comen en ese campo.

Roy la mira de reojo, se pregunta lo que su maestro diría si viera lo que él ha hecho con la hija que le pidió proteger. Guiándola en la pesadilla Ishvaliana y llevándola a su lado en lo que siguió, metiéndola en el corazón del conflicto presente donde homúnculos y piedras filosofales son tema de todos los días para ella que ni alquimista es… para ella que conoce en piel viva la detestable alquimia sin siquiera practicarla.

Roy se lamenta.

Riza sabe que su coronel la mira, pero no hace nada por hacérselo notar. Deja que tenga en paz ese momento de abstracción mirándola, le debe eso y mucho más, en su promesa de seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si era necesario, permite mucho y controla otro tanto. Conoce a Mustang como si de ella misma se tratara, sabe de sus ambiciones y sus razones, y es por ellas que lo sigue, ya las ha hecho suyas. Aunque no era lo que quería, lo ha aceptado y hará todo por conseguirlo.

Riza se conforma.

Black hayate regresa ladrando para atraer la atención de ambos, Roy se levanta y toma una pelota que Riza le da, la lanza a la distancia y anima al cachorro a ir por ella. El pequeño lo mira torciendo la cabeza, mira a su ama y ella estira enérgica el brazo, señal suficiente para que Black hayate salga corriendo tras ella.

-¡Eso es! —Mustang grita emocionando al creer que al fin está siendo obedecido por el cachorro. Ni cuenta se dio que Riza fue quien dio la orden, —¿Lo ve teniente? Dijo que jamás me haría caso.

-Tal vez coronel, tal vez. —Ríe complaciente, entretenida por el engaño tan fácil que creó.

Después de un rato de ver batallar a Roy con Black hayate, se levanta resignada a alegrarle el día a ambos, y alegrárselo ella misma un poco, levantarse el ánimo después del sombrío viaje que recién realizaron. Pide la pelota al coronel y la lanza lejos, Roy y Black hayate salen detrás de ella, Roy la ha atrapado y se la manda de regreso a Riza, Black hayate va de nuevo tras ella y Riza la atrapa antes que él, enviándola de regreso con el coronel.

Ese alquimista perro de los militares, es un militar en sí, una doble etiqueta necesaria para cumplir la meta que se fijó; la perra de Mustang se sabe la brújula que permitirá que el alquimista de fuego no se pierda en el agreste camino que aún resta, uno que ella caminará a su lado. Y el otro perro, ese cachorro negro, no tiene ningún papel fundamental pero está ahí, compartiendo el juego de los otros dos.

Se detienen, Roy está exhausto después de correr casi una hora bajo el sol y no haber tenido un descanso apropiado en casi día y medio; Riza también está cansada, tampoco ha dormido bien, se inclina al frente colocando las manos en la cadera para recuperar el aliento. Mira a Roy tirado en el piso jadeando constantemente, él le devuelve la mirada. Saben que quieren descansar.

Ambos van a acostarse bajo los árboles donde comieron, Roy sin mucho decoro se desploma estirando los brazos y bostezando profundamente, Riza se acomoda de costado con la cara dirigida al coronel sonriendo al verlo así. Se miran una última vez antes de quedar dormidos, un mundo de palabras pasando de uno a otra. Están tranquilos, la persona que duerme cerca no les dejará.

Black hayate se cansa de jugar solo y va a tirarse entre Riza y Roy, también sabe que no lo abandonarán, esos dos, ya son su familia.

* * *

Saludos!

Esta historia la escribí hace unos meses para un concurso, me gustó como quedó y quise sacarla del disco duro. No soy la gran fanática de FullMetal, de hecho mi gustó vino (y casi se fue) cuando estaban los últimos capítulos de 'Brotherhood'. Me eché casi todo el manga y la serie, me encantó la dinámica de Riza y Roy, y aunque la tensión de si habría algo entre ellos o no nomás no queda clara, su interacción me bastó para hacer esto.

Gracias por cualquier lectura/review.

Nos leemos!


End file.
